


悼亡诗

by chulena



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chulena/pseuds/chulena
Summary: 那年他才十四岁，年轻得像一片雪，却永远错过了一个应有的告别。
Relationships: Nozel Silva/Fuegoreon Vermillion, 法格诺赛
Kudos: 4





	悼亡诗

01  
他第一次见诺艾尔时，距凌晨三时五分才过了一个小时。  
偌大的婴儿房早被漆成淡蓝色，墙上还装饰着娇嫩的花卉。橱柜中整齐地摆着婴幼用品，角落里也堆满了精挑细选过的各样玩具。  
这些全是亚希耶·希尔巴的心血。虽然她已是三个孩子的母亲，却丝毫不减初为人母般的热情。  
如今似乎是她的离去，而非深邃的夜色，将整间屋子的生机都带走了。  
婴儿床就在房间西侧，诺赛尔掩了门，趋步上前。  
一丝月光正落在婴儿的掌心里，将她白皙的手指衬得几乎透明。她睡得很沉，并未注意到一只大鸟的降临。  
诺赛尔弓起背，仔细端详她陌生的面孔。他凑得极近，连她微弱的呼吸声都听得分明。  
她似乎在梦里，并不知道自己已永远失去了与母亲相见的机会。将宅邸内众人联系在一起的悲痛还未触及她的灵魂——却像是刻意要避开诺赛尔一样。  
凌晨三时五分，父亲终于打开了房门，毫不委婉地告知三个子女：“你们的母亲去世了。”  
内布拉和索利德立即哭了起来，他们还年幼，既是哭这个他们一知半解的噩耗，也是由于他们很累了，而长兄整夜阴着脸来回踱步的样子吓得他们无法入睡。  
他们明天或许还要闹一场。诺赛尔冷静地想，将嚎啕声隔断在门后。他一滴泪未流，尽管午间以来断断续续的惨叫声，匆忙来往的治疗师和开始在府内回荡的啜泣声都在不断提醒他某个既成事实，他却顽固地抗拒它。  
诺赛尔跟上自己的父亲。  
“让我见母亲。”  
“回你房间去，诺赛尔。”  
“让我见她。”他重复。  
他父亲头都未回，他怎么做到这样冷漠的？母亲对他算什么？  
长期积压的点滴不满早已像诺赛尔的躯干和嗓音一样疯长变质，又在这决定性的时刻凝成了被怒气和杀意磨利的银枪。  
不错，希尔巴家的现任家主自右腿伤残后便将骑士团全权交由妻子处理，身居二线，但对付一个实战经验几乎为零的毛头小子依旧绰绰有余。  
诺赛尔还未来得及使出任何魔法，就被毫无操作含量的巨浪拍到墙上。他浑身湿透，狼狈地俯身将水咳出气管。  
敌不过。  
经验和教养都想让他屈膝，可诺赛尔不愿意。没完呢，什么都还未结束呢。他的眼角是干涸的，嗓子发堵，胸口烧得将要炸开，若现在就放弃了，这些要如何了结呢？母亲还在等他，诺赛尔非要去见她不可。  
所以宁愿不敬，他也不能输。  
面对着巨塔般的父亲接近的缓步声，诺赛尔以轻慢又顽抗的姿态抬起了头。

他看到了前所未见的景象。  
他自幼所熟悉的父亲，他的面容棱角，每一丝因严厉而绷紧的肌肉如今都消解了，攀上了皱纹。另一种情绪摄住了他，而诺赛尔所敬佩，畏惧，甚至反抗的人则消匿了。  
那是一张疲惫，忧愁的脸，一张亚希耶·希尔巴临死前抚摸过的脸，连声音都渗透了她的柔和。诺赛尔甚至不知道他的父亲能以这种语气说话。  
“诺赛尔。”连他的名字也听起来很陌生。  
“就记住她以前的样子不好吗？”他说。  
在诺赛尔几乎呆愣的注视下，父亲转身离开，又顿了顿，抛下一句话。  
“你是希尔巴家的长子，好好考虑你自己的职责。”

还未到冬天最冷的时候，但湿透的衣服又凉又沉，诺赛尔动不了。  
一直在他耳边聒噪不已的人声渐渐歇下了，只留下时钟滴答的轻响。诺赛尔逐渐意识到自己还未见证过黎明的到来，但却很确定这将是全新的一天。  
他感觉到一种深切的断裂感，和自己的过往、整栋宅邸、弟妹、甚至和自己的父母——那两人的模样已经不再真切了。  
他刚目睹了父亲全然陌生的一面，尽管那一瞬像是在他睫毛上聚积的一滴水产生的幻象，却留下了一滩永久的水渍。  
而母亲走了，似乎他们之间所有的联系都因此而消失了，不曾存在过一样。  
他睁着眼却像是要睡着了，过去全藏在黎明前的梦里。  
他想起孕期第五个月时，母亲突然生出一股子恋旧情结，命人把三个孩子幼时旧物统统掏了出来。  
诺赛尔自己分到了一条毯子。“你小时候最喜欢这个啦，怎么拽都不放手。”她给他看毯子的毛边，“每次好不容易拿走了你又要哭，当时困扰得不行，现在想想真可爱啊。”  
当然，现在害羞起来也很可爱。这话亚希耶并未说出口，只是笑弯了眉毛。怀孕让她手脚浮肿，行动不便，却不曾损耗她的快活。她向诺赛尔挥挥毛毯，说话像唱歌一样：“诺赛尔，这条毯子还想要吗？给妹妹好吗？”  
给妹妹好吗？  
诺赛尔突然眨了眨眼，久坐让他双腿发麻，起身时踉跄了一下，却丝毫没能让他停顿步伐。  
他将毛毯带到了诺艾尔床边，小心翼翼地将毯子盖在她身上。从她脸上还看不出任何生父生母的迹象，诺赛尔觉得自己的失望几乎是可笑的，他在期待什么呢？在婴儿还微肥的脸上寻找母亲的痕迹？还是他觉得除了眼前这双依旧懵懂的小手，没有任何东西能将他和周遭的一切联系起来？  
或许吧。但诺赛尔没有去握，他手指冰凉，不想惊醒了诺艾尔。只替她掖了下毯子的角，还未干透的衣服拖得他动作笨拙。  
这是母亲给你的。他无声地告诉她，但她怎么会理解呢？诺赛尔忽然就觉得很累了，只想看一眼窗外，这噩梦还没结束吗？  
他还有一丝空荡荡的理智未曾陷入梦里，将父亲的话放在他耳膜上鼓动：想想你的职责。  
诺赛尔抓住那稻草了。他不自觉地考虑葬礼的流程，考虑照顾诺艾尔的佣人，考虑骑士团。他想一切大小琐事——他过去已经看到父母操持过无数次了。  
不错，他发现只要自己被名为职责的琐事纠缠着，那旧事就不会挟着让他无能为力的情绪从犄角旮旯扑来。  
一种麻木的平静终于让他全身的血开始流动了。他关紧育婴室的门，希尔巴宅邸的人和事都随着他的步伐开始重组，似乎是依仗他而存在的。  
没事，我会变得更强。诺赛尔无声地说。  
他脸上淌过的水迹已经尽数干透了，没有一丝咸味。

02  
在葬礼上他见到了法格莱恩。  
这似乎理所当然，同是王族，凡米利安家必然要出席亚希耶·希尔巴的葬礼。他同梅蕾奥蕾奥娜一起来的，这人选也妥。她和母亲交好，曾时不时拎着自己的弟弟就到希尔巴府上切磋。  
诺赛尔初次见法格莱恩时，他就被姐姐的魔法提在半空中，一身尘灰还在不停挣扎。  
模样不堪倒不是他的错，蕾奥娜是个容易心血来潮，又说到做到的人，尤其善于就现况想出些毫无章法的特训。再加上她对于将受害波及到亲弟弟外的其他人也足够坦然的性格，诺赛尔也应付不来。  
她的幼弟反倒习于为姐姐说情：“虽然姐姐她看起来做事有点冲动，但其实思路很清晰，训练也很有效。”  
诺赛尔冷眼觑他，脸比他被烧焦的一小撮前刘海还要黑。用不着法格莱恩提醒，他能从府邸另一侧感知到强烈的魔法冲撞——蕾奥娜将火魔法应用得狂妄又灵巧，无论她是如何锤炼的，诺赛尔都不会轻视强者。  
但他还感觉得到另一种魔法，灵活却有力，像最柔的水，亦如最刚的盾。它完全压制住了对手的气焰，哪怕在属性不利的条件下，依旧是沉着而自信的。  
光是这种魔法的存在本身就让诺赛尔心生雀跃：“但她是赢不过我母亲的。”  
他口中吐露出好懂的温柔，让一旁的法格莱恩也微笑起来，可诺赛尔未曾察觉，他一心想离那魔法再近些，法格莱恩的声音倒像从远方飘来的：“是的，亚希耶阁下是魔法骑士中的楷模。我非常钦佩她。”  
他俩多年的交情是从这句话开始的。法格莱恩说是友谊，诺赛尔却觉得九成是对方一厢情愿。尽管除了法格莱恩以外，他也想不出有谁能和自己仅仅闲谈就能度过一个又一个下午，诺赛尔依旧咬定这个说法。  
在葬礼上见面时，他们已经数月未说上话了。法格莱恩早一年进入骑士团，忙得连王都也少回。他一见到诺赛尔，就用一种极其纯粹的眼神盯住了对方。  
关切的，探寻的，哀穆的。哪种神色都和丧仪格格不入，是冲着诺赛尔来的。葬礼上还不明显，可之后的宴席上，诺赛尔视线内总燃着一小撮火。过分明亮了，让他很烦躁，凡米利安家什么时候把基本的礼数也忘了？  
若不是诺赛尔把自己拘在父亲身侧，他大概早被法格莱恩急匆匆拉到角落去了。不错，他连对方的气息和口吻都了熟于心：“诺赛尔，你还好吗？”  
毫无意义。  
诺赛尔不看他，任凭脑内浸满父亲和他人的冗谈。  
“这种场合就当作积累经验吧。”他曾在没完没了的宴会开始前同诺赛尔说，却未曾低头直视他。“看看凑到我们希尔巴家脚跟前的都是什么人。诺赛尔，记住，不要接受他们的同情。”  
父亲冷硬的轮廓让那日的失态越发像个梦。诺赛尔淡淡应了声，毫无不快的意味。  
他与父亲更像了，不需要他人窃语，诺赛尔自己也感觉得到。却不是悲恸将他们联系起来，而是共谋，单纯的各取所需。  
那又怎样呢？这样的事在这座王都里日夜起舞，死亡反倒像助兴。诺赛尔看见围着他父亲打转的陌生人像斑斓的飞蛾，四处撒播貌状悲痛的陈词，实际上也在暗自打听情报，推敲希尔巴一族的墙可否还坚固。  
自然也会有几只飞到法格莱恩肩上探他的口风。对方愠怒的声音被诺赛尔听得一清二楚。“你...”他声音压低了，仅仅是不想在这样的场合闹出事来，像闷雷一样，“现在说这样的话是非常失礼的。”  
“别再出现在我面前了。”  
诺赛尔依旧未瞧他一眼。  
法格莱恩替他发这通火，或许也是生他的气。多可笑啊，他们这些年出席的社交场合哪个不是这样的呢？难道因为亚希耶·希尔巴抛下自己三个未成年的儿女和一个襁褓中的女婴就离世，所以就要那群人闭紧自己巴结王族的脏嘴吗？仅仅因为诺赛尔永远失去了她，就要这整个王都的勾心斗角都为之暂停吗？  
更何况，就算那些蛆在母亲墓前流些不值钱的泪水，就会让诺赛尔高兴吗？说到底，要把它们消灭干净，最有效的办法就是活过来——让已经沉眠地底的她活过来！  
诺赛尔闭紧了双眼，把心口的抽搐感压了回去。  
无所谓了，都无所谓了。  
他会变强的。  
所以都不要紧。  
他睁开眼，法格莱恩就在前方不远处，与他对视，神色微妙。  
诺赛尔愣住了。  
他闭眼的一瞬里，空间似乎发生了微妙的位移，父亲还在与人交谈，但走到了几步外去，而法格莱恩则恰好站到了能将刚才刹那尽收眼底的位置。  
他看到了什么？刚才自己露出了怎样的表情？诺赛尔生平第一次萌生了强烈的无措，落荒而逃的冲动让他连掩饰都将要顾不上了。  
却是法格莱恩先转身离开了。  
那天直到月落，诺赛尔都没再见过他。

03  
他和法格莱恩所谓的友谊，九成是对方的一厢情愿，剩下一成则是因为法格莱恩·凡米利安是个极好的对手。  
若是不能在训练场上遇到他，那诺赛尔的日子就会太漫长了。骑士团和家族的大事，他还管不上；份内的出团任务也好，文书也罢，都不足以让诺赛尔忙到日落。  
因此，他总会遇上法格莱恩，而诺赛尔也不能不见他。凡米利安家的长子早他一年进入骑士团，既然诺赛尔从未有输给他的打算，那就非战场上相会不可。  
说来也奇怪，变故分明让他对所有人都更有耐心了，哪怕是对那个不知礼数的异邦人夜见介大。偏偏是法格莱恩·凡米利安让诺赛尔感到烦躁，像是整个秋天的枯叶都堵在他胸口上，法格莱恩一露出那种欲言又止的表情，已然干脆的叶屑就哗哗作响，落得一地凌乱。  
诺赛尔也摸不清，法格莱恩若是真想张口，他便有无数刻薄之辞能将他压回去，但他就算什么都不说，诺赛尔也无法在他身边多待片刻。  
只有缄默和疏离是管用的。旁人会以为是家族嫌隙终于扩大到了他们身上。诺赛尔自己也愿意这么想，有无数人事需要他呢，他和法格莱恩之间那条逐渐张嘴的裂缝又算得上什么呢？  
诺赛尔·希尔巴认可职责，也需要职责。它注进他血液里，将一切回归原有的秩序。  
一个能拥有特权的秩序，当然是好的。贵族会开玩笑般赞同，而激进者会指控。  
诺赛尔对这些都不屑一顾。  
真要指控的话，指控神灵吧。指控它在需要力量的世界造就力量不一的人，指控它在拥有灵魂的世界创造长短不一的生命。  
闲暇的人才会做这种事，诺赛尔只觉得天经地义。  
上位者受到下位者的尊敬，也要有为保护下位者赴死的决心。  
谁都不需要同情。

诺赛尔最先感觉到的是腹部的隐痛。  
脑子不在运作了，什么都想不起来。勉强睁眼看到的天花板白茫茫一片，像是要把自己也给糊进去了。  
痛感在逐渐回来，可他动不了，四肢不听使唤，头都抬不起来。  
嘴好干。  
耳鸣终于停了，很嘈杂。  
哪里来的脚步声。  
很急。  
接近了。  
“法格莱恩殿下！”  
停了。  
“他人呢？”  
“诺赛尔殿下的话，还没有醒...”  
“怎么回事？”他听起来很着急，“不是普通的巡视吗？”  
“听说是遇上了钻石王国的突袭。人手不够的情况下，诺赛尔殿下为了给民众疏散的时间，坚持要一个人断后......”声音断断续续，“从治疗的角度来说，他右腹部有被魔法刺穿的大面积出血...背部的伤口比较大，应该是偷袭…其他都是皮肉伤，但是诺赛尔殿下在被救下来的前一刻依旧在战场上坚持，魔力消耗很大，情况一直很危险，这几天高烧才退......”  
治疗师的声音越来越轻了，诺赛尔凭直觉猜测，法格莱恩的脸色应该很难看。  
他声音很低很轻，像在梦里，才能准确地问出了诺赛尔最关心的问题：“那民众疏散得怎么样了？”  
“没有伤亡，殿下。”  
沉默。  
“您要进去探望吗？”  
诺赛尔没坚持到法格莱恩回答这个问题。他不自觉地希望法格莱恩过来，但又卯足了劲将这个念头压下去。  
这点不清不醒的意识让他翻来覆去做噩梦，梦到自己还未进骑士团前，被蕾奥娜拖到了一棵枫树下。她一拳将树叶打得簌簌落，硬要他和法格莱恩两个人瞄准那些叶子练习魔法。  
无聊，诺赛尔拒绝。  
想给你母亲丢脸吗？蕾欧娜挑衅，可听起来像诺赛尔的父亲。  
母亲，母亲，母亲。  
法格莱恩那个蠢货，又把他的前刘海烧着了，急急忙忙跑过来，也不帮他灭火，只攥着诺赛尔一双手，眼神倒挺真挚。  
对不起啊诺赛尔，他说，因为我觉得你看起来好冷。  
我觉得，你看起来，好冷。  
他突然就醒了。  
梦里被法格莱恩握在怀里的一双手是冰凉的，感觉糟透了。  
那时麻醉剂的功用还没消失，零星的记忆裹挟着梦在诺赛尔脑内凝滞成一团，还没有屋外满盈的月光来得清晰。  
可他偏觉得自己还是清醒的，还是能做决定的。尽管他不清楚法格莱恩究竟是来到他身边了，还是仅仅在梦里出现，可他偏要固执地认定，和法格莱恩来往已经没有用了。  
诺赛尔不打算再和他说话，也不必要再和他对战。  
不能让他出现在自己的梦里了。  
都是不切实际又任性的要求，却支撑着诺赛尔到了天明——或许他真是有些清醒的，虚幻的梦将焦躁的真相贴在他的眼睑上，他却不敢睁开，只好将一切赖到他最信任的人头上。

04  
法格莱恩·凡米利安直来直去的性子，算是人尽皆知。他认定有理时，和骑士团团长也能吵个不分伯仲，半分不退让。  
也就诺赛尔·希尔巴能让他说不上话。他几乎一能下地就跑来训练，若不是法格莱恩正好拦住，或许已经和迟他一年进骑士团的夜见介大到场上一了恩怨去了。  
春天才冒尖，天气还微凉。诺赛尔只穿了件单衣加薄衫，却一直在流汗，缠得严实的绷带紧紧箍着他，不让他察觉自己眼底乌青，脸色惨白。他只冷冷地瞪着法格莱恩，像是他碍了自己的事。  
若是诺赛尔身子好些，法格莱恩可能真的会给他一头锤，再训斥他一顿，接着他们就会像曾经被姐姐一起训练时那样，又拌起嘴来。  
法格莱恩揉了揉眉心，试图让自己平静下来。  
之所以称作曾经，就是不可重复的。  
这三年他和诺赛尔相处就像打一场持久战，多一丝冲动都有可能致命。  
不该这么累的。  
开口时法格莱恩的声调平稳得不可思议：“诺赛尔，你记得大概一年前，我受伤的事吗？”  
对方没回应，却用种“那不只是受伤吧”的表情看他。当时法格莱恩右腰侧被撕开一个口子，在床上躺了一周就跑到训练场来找诺赛尔，看得他烦透了。  
和现在的自己一模一样。  
他微红了脸，梗着脖子听法格莱恩继续说：“你一看到我就说：‘我已经被凡米利安家轻视到这种程度了吗？还是凡米利安家自甘堕落，这么难看的样子也敢在王都出现了？’然后我就这么被你赶回去了。”  
诺赛尔没有像他指望的那样心领神会：“...我的事和你没关系。”  
在他说出“之后我也不会来找你了”之前，法格莱恩突然用指关节在他额上轻敲了一下，正落在他前辫上，一点不疼。  
“回去休息吧。”他说，“等你伤养好了，我请你喝酒，好吗？”  
诺赛尔好像被他敲开了某个开关，涌出了一些暖和又无用的情绪。他感觉年幼的小狮子还拉着他的胳膊，顽气十足：“诺赛尔，我们去酒窖冒险吧。”  
他这才注意到法格莱恩最后说话时尾音上扬，几乎要跃起来的口气和从前一模一样。  
诺赛尔有些受够了，气冲冲又软绵绵地甩开那只小手。  
就一次，他想。  
最后一次。

他们约在王都郊外的凡米利安别宅。诺赛尔未曾亲自去过，但据说那儿只有夏日休假才会派上用场，平时则闲置无人。  
很合适的地方，诺赛尔想，一点不疑心法格莱恩是否谋划要把他灌醉。他虽然刚成年，但也接受过严格的品酒训练。  
法格莱恩不会不清楚。  
“...这是什么？”他几乎鄙夷地看着法格莱恩拿来的两个小破坛子——诺赛尔上次见这种容器还是在下民区巡视时见到的。  
“夜见之前送给我的，说是他故乡常酿的酒——”法格莱恩一边说着，将两个坛子放到桌上，“怎么？看不上吗？”  
诺赛尔没回答。确实，要不是法格莱恩弄来的酒，他看都不会看一眼。  
一开坛就溢出的酒香很淡，似乎不是烈酒。  
法格莱恩看着诺赛尔倒酒时还心有芥蒂的表情，不由得轻笑。  
“有什么好笑的？”  
“没什么。”法格莱恩将自己的酒杯和诺赛尔的碰了一下，倒是自顾自尝起来了，“好酒。”  
他的表情完全被半满的酒杯扭曲掩盖，诺赛尔辨不清。

他们坐得虽近，却也很久没这么近过了，像两个刚熟悉的人，却分明认识很多年了。  
这点细枝末节的念头挠着诺赛尔的心口，他举杯将酒一饮而尽。  
法格莱恩皱眉：“伤怎么样了？”  
“...已经两个月了。”  
就是不需要他关心的意思。法格莱恩说：“你当时伤势很严重。刚送回王都的时候，我去看你还被治疗师连拦了几天。”  
诺赛尔顿了一下。他真的来过。明明是淡酒，三整杯下肚，也在他胸口翻腾了起来，让他说不出话。法格莱恩小啜了一口，苦笑：“但我最后还是没见到你，怎么说呢…我觉得那时你肯定也不想见我。”  
说得对。被法格莱恩看到自己狼狈的模样只会让诺赛尔感到可耻。  
可被法格莱恩识破这点，他也不感到宽慰。硬邦邦的话从他堵住的喉咙口冒出来：“...我不想要你的同情。”  
“我从没同情过你。”法格莱恩直截了当，“我只是担心你。”  
“那就是同情。”诺赛尔的口气还是冷冰冰的，但却有些挣开他自己的控制了。“这世界上我最不想要的就是你的同情。”  
落在“你”上的重音让他们俩都愣了一下。  
“诺赛尔，”法格莱恩慢慢斟字酌句，“我一直都认为你很强，你是我认同的强者。”  
“但是，我很担心你。”又来了，诺赛尔想，烦躁感，一遇到法格莱恩就会开始摇摆的烦躁感，和他胃部刚燃起的火苗拥在一起，法格莱恩脸上最细微的表情都因而亮得鲜明。  
法格莱恩像往常那样犹豫了，在隔断他和诺赛尔的墙之间，可只持续了一瞬——诺赛尔寒毛直立。他终于察觉到，法格莱恩的态度变了，不再畏缩了，而是他该有的样子。  
他要说了。诺赛尔只想逃，却站不起来。这酒里动了什么手脚吗？法格莱恩？不可能。那就是那个异邦人——但他也毫无动机。  
不管其他人的事，只是诺赛尔自愿的罢了。  
他为什么要来呢？法格莱恩说要请他喝酒还是前所未有的事，诺赛尔怎么会不知道他是受不了这两年他们俩若即若离的关系了呢？  
他怎么会坐在这里，是怎样被蛊惑的？  
太丢脸了，诺赛尔·希尔巴。  
不行，他抗辩，声音却很低微。法格莱恩又凑近了一点，他的整颗心都因为这个念头而不得安宁，像要跳出胸腔，但更像是让自己缩得更小，更不可辨认——想让自己消失。  
诺赛尔害怕了，或许他一直很怕法格莱恩，担心自己虚妄梦萦的指引是对的，怕他太了解自己，怕自己掩得很好的情绪在他面前无处遁形。  
“诺赛尔，”法格莱恩握住他手臂的掌心是烫的，他这才意识过来自己一直在不由自主地向后缩。  
“告诉我，”法格莱恩说，“你母亲死后你过得怎么样？你还好吗？”

月亮是干的，诺赛尔察觉到，连黯淡的光都和当年一模一样。  
面前的一切都是恍惚的，但法格莱恩就算面容模糊了，也是清楚的。诺赛尔再想说谎也会被看穿，他还能咬紧牙关，可是......  
有人在梦里说，觉得他看起来好冷。  
他忽然觉得自己很累了，头抬不起来，半张的嘴终于泻出了字词，他自己都不太清楚究竟在说什么。  
“我要变强。希尔巴家需要我变强。”  
你已经够强了。应该是法格莱恩在回答，不然就是他在自言自语了，那该多蠢啊。  
“根本不够。”诺赛尔听到自己说，“我打不过父亲，那就根本够不上...妈妈。”  
“......那我要怎么才能像她一样当上团长呢？银翼的大鹫是希尔巴家所执掌的，这是我的责任，我要保护这个家，家族的荣耀，只有我能做了。”他沉默了一下，突然发问，“葬礼那天...你到底看到了什么？”  
法格莱恩迟疑片刻，说：“我以为你要哭了，但...什么都没有发生。”  
他那时想哭吗？那是失态的，他想。自己有多久没哭过了？在母亲离世的那夜，我想哭吗？诺赛尔拼命向后退，在他入梦之前，在他把毯子送到诺艾尔身边前，在——  
“诺赛尔，”一面巨墙横在他眼前。  
“记住她以前的样子不好吗？”  
......我不知道。诺赛尔回答面前两个人。  
母亲的模样还是清晰的，在宅邸的每个角落，在他逐渐精湛的魔力操作里，诺赛尔当然记得她。  
但她不见了，仅仅是不见了。死亡终止在他父亲的背影里。诺赛尔，她在地底唤他的名字，似乎还是温柔的。  
您回来吧，诺赛尔想当然地请求。可什么都没有发生，什么都不会发生，像他还从未失去一样。  
但更像是什么都未曾拥有过。  
法格莱恩不再问了。诺赛尔的表情像在陆上迷路的鹰，让法格莱恩想抱住他，但还是忍住了。  
“诺赛尔，”他重复，“你已经够强了。”  
他不指望这傲气的鹰能依赖自己，愿意握紧他的手就足够了。  
诺赛尔觉得他在说废话。他还低着头，十指交叉的握法让他感到很别扭，但他没挣扎。  
良久，诺赛尔才注意到酒杯空了，他将它留在桌上时，注意到自己的胳膊是麻的：“这是什么劣质的酒？太难喝了。”  
法格莱恩笑了，还顺着他说，语气无奈：“没这么糟吧。”  
“那是你没喝多少。”诺赛尔挑衅，他不自觉间已和法格莱恩并肩坐在一起，对方叹气的声音在他耳边发痒。  
“因为我不想靠酒把话逼出来。没必要。”法格莱恩说，“葬礼以后我就很担心你了，但是根本开不了口。所以虽然诺赛尔你一看就在逞强，我还是什么都没说——对，你就是在逞强。”法格莱恩把诺赛尔的话压了回去，像过去一样说教他：“你到底是怎么受那么重的伤的先不说，还没好就跑来训练……我当时真的想把直接把你拖回床上去。”最后还和年少似的说气话。  
诺赛尔没有像平日那样冷冷地将他的责难堵回去，甚至连过去那种吵上两句的心思都没有。  
“怎么？不反驳我吗？”法格莱恩问。  
诺赛尔摇头，他只觉得很亲切。法格莱恩的口吻，声调，像腹中永远燃着太阳的气味和温度都让他感到很亲切。是在梦里吗？所以法格莱恩的手才这样暖吗？  
“我那次是去找你的。”说实话也无所谓了，“我本来想通知你，我以后不会去找你，你也不用再凑上来找我了。”  
“...为什么？”  
“因为你太麻烦了。”诺赛尔把脸别过去了，没有再解释。又和平时一样了，法格莱恩有些气闷，可他盯着对方微微发红的耳廓，就只剩些让他心痒的小情绪了。  
诺赛尔，把自己暴露给敌人，不像你的作风啊。  
法格莱恩觉得自己肯定是醉了，才会因为这点小心思而让腹中酝酿多年的秘密开枝散叶。但他不能醉，醉话是灌溉不出任何活物的。  
“现在呢？”他轻声问诺赛尔，声音不争气地在颤，“现在你怎么想？”  
“......在我彻底超越你之前，别死了。”  
“不会给你这个机会的。”法格莱恩笑了，像极了初次狩猎便扑杀巨兽的雄狮，向整片草原扬起了头。  
“因为我喜欢诺赛尔，想和你在一起。”

05  
凡米利安家和希尔巴家的两位少主，关系糟得肉眼可见。  
两人平日除了训练场，人前鲜少有往来，见了面十有八九闷不吭声，一旦开口总要吵起来。  
有见识的贵族和富商将此事当作闲暇时的谈资，嘴上头头是道地分析这如何情理之中，内心则掂量着王家的天秤。  
偏偏有异邦来的人不识好歹。“是——吗——？”他初生牛犊似地叼着烟拉长了调子，“我觉得他俩关系好得很呀？”

诺赛尔平均一周只能见法格莱恩一次。  
两人不在同一个团，休假很难对上，再加上阅历见长，家族和团内的事都开始往他们肩上压，能抽出一次私会的时间都很难得。  
往往是法格莱恩去会他，大多数时候都是刚从骑士团回来，满脸疲色。诺赛尔觉得没必要，可决定权在法格莱恩手里。  
在战场上他越发冷静而大胆了，可表达感情的方式却还是直截了当，稚嫩得过分。好在夜再深，他也从不留宿，只是同诺赛尔聊上几句，抱着他，吻吻他的前辫就走了。  
冬春两季要相对清闲些，他们就能抽出时间到别宅去。  
王族的居处都算得上精致宽阔，但希尔巴宅一旦缺了忙碌的仆佣和进出的访客，就显得空荡荡的。  
而法格莱恩一个人就足够填满整个房间。他总有很多话能说——骑士团、家事、魔法，或是偶尔翻阅的某本书都能和诺赛尔聊上许久。他若是静下来，也有种令人平和的沉稳，能让诺赛尔枕着他的肩膀安睡无梦。  
和法格莱恩在一起，日子倏地就没了。过去在岁月里懒洋洋伸腰的琐事突然同时挤到他的桌上，争先恐后要他费神：内布拉要进骑士团了，索利德和诺艾尔将学魔法了，父亲的身体一点点垮下去，还有骑士团的各项事宜……  
他俩就在这般拥塞中小心翼翼地开了条狭缝，在其中拥抱，接吻，做爱。  
法格莱恩有说不完的话，那夜他贴住诺赛尔的耳侧，吐露的字字句句都是抱怨，说他的水银魔法即使属性克制依旧很难对付，埋怨他说话如何不留情面，说自己不服气不想输给他，久而久之就变得很了解诺赛尔·希尔巴了。  
“诺赛尔你太难相处了。”他说，“每次都让我又气又急，结果除了你的事，什么都没法想。”  
他这样说，仿佛家族，荣誉和其余的整个世界都无关紧要一样。太幼稚了，诺赛尔定是醉得离谱才没能拒绝他。  
也仅仅是没拒绝而已。  
诺赛尔没法像法格莱恩那样直白，即便法格莱恩是他唯独认同的火焰。从他说喜欢自己开始，诺赛尔就觉得他的掌心是烫的。法格莱恩会褪下他骑士团的披风，解开他绣着家徽的衬衫，用或轻或重的吻将诺赛尔整个人都化开，除了无处遁形的爱欲外，剩下的都烧尽了，烧尽了才好。  
可他夜半总会醒。法格莱恩惯于从身后抱着他睡，还总握着他的手。诺赛尔的手容易发凉，再烈的火也奈何不了。  
愚蠢，诺赛尔。死寂中他听到低语，不确定这是自己还是父亲的声音。好好想想，王族的长子，有怎样的职责。  
若是法格莱恩此时醒了，诺赛尔会吻他，但在他沉沉的梦里，诺赛尔轻轻地，将自己的手抽了出来。  
是了，人前的冷淡表现是诺赛尔要求的，法格莱恩大概以为他是要避嫌，为此两人差点吵翻。“要是被人看到我们走在一起，那样不是更难解释？”法格莱恩问。  
“那就不要和我走在一起。”诺赛尔冷漠得无理。  
他还没理解而已，疏离是必要的，更是必然的。诺赛尔是在预演他们的结局。面和心不和的两位王族继承人的模样，比偷情的恋人要真切多了。  
诺赛尔做不到完全沉浸在欢愉里，又无力面对现实——有时他不自禁地想，告诉法格莱恩吧，卸下这担子，结束这一切，算了。  
可他做不到。将他留在法格莱恩身边的是种近似醉意的纵情，根本无法言语。他能接受对方的全部拥抱和吻，却没法直视那双眼睛。法格莱恩独有的直率和温柔拧着他的心脏。  
诺赛尔。他唤他的名字，跟着就是一股子绮丽缤纷的设想，似乎所有骑士都愿意和这位直性子的王族侃上几句。最后那些秘闻趣事都被呈到诺赛尔面前。  
“以后我们一起去看吧。”  
法格莱恩说海外，说远山僻岭，说邻国他乡时，诺赛尔只觉得他像个没长大的孩童，还为此嘲讽他。  
但法格莱恩没恼。诺赛尔的刻薄对他越发不管用了。他拖着诺赛尔变了装就往王都外跑，为的都是些乱糟糟的理由，一处遗迹，一次祭典甚至一碗面，诺赛尔只想揍他。  
法格莱恩不躲，还趁机捉他的手。他不知何时养出了用额头蹭诺赛尔前辫的习惯，痒得不行。  
“诺赛尔，我们可以再走远一些。”法格莱恩笑，“总有那一天的。”  
真怪啊，他明明还像个孩子一样，却识破了诺赛尔心头的惴惴。  
诺赛尔不吭声了，只是抱紧他。可法格莱恩还是不会明白的，因为他不会老。诺赛尔也想象不出他老去的样子，或许头发会花白，眼角会渗出密纹来吧，但法格莱恩即使佝偻着也是能大步向前的，他眼睛里总是亮着下一个黎明。  
而诺赛尔抱紧他，越过他的肩头，只能看尽未散的昔日之鬼。  
和法格莱恩的这段关系，他拼尽全力也只能在心尖上裂出一条缝来。既是他自愿逃入，也是困窘其中。  
他只拥有这一瞬。

即使这段感情占足了他三分之一的人生，也仅仅是转眼一瞬。

  
06  
他的幺妹是个废物。  
希尔巴家御用的魔法老师在诺赛尔面前支支吾吾了半天，只吐出了这个意思。  
这位年轻的新家主还在批阅文书，头都未抬，空气中却涨满了凌厉的魔法。  
“渎职是重罪。”他说。  
冰冷的语气让供职时日不长的年轻教师舌底发颤。不愧是骑士团长，连威严感也和他父亲分毫无差，他暗想，但依旧挺直了背：“诺赛尔殿下，我并没有撒谎。”  
诺赛尔依旧未抬头，挥挥手示意他退下，将自己一人闭在父亲生前的书房里。  
屋内凝滞的空气和他幼时偷闯进来时无二，只不过背窗的椅座已不再是庞然巨物。  
他就在这里从父亲无力的掌心中稳稳接过了希尔巴家的诸事，虽然没有骑士团的事务那样复杂，但也多得琐碎。  
索利德和诺艾尔的学业也是其中之一。他们继承了父亲的属性，诺赛尔自知帮不上忙，未曾过问。  
何况王族的人修习魔法一向是水到渠成。所以，没人会撒这种谎。诺赛尔手边的文书似乎变了样，全写着旁人嘲弄的碎语，往他耳朵里钻。  
诺艾尔的魔法操作不顺，此事他不是全然不知，但他未曾亲见，就不愿信，再者——外人笑谈着，轻嚼着诺赛尔的神经——  
他们说，希尔巴家的幺女，长得越来越像她母亲啦。  
已然堆到诺赛尔眼前的事，他就必定要管。他落下最后一个标点，将桌面上的文书，笔墨和杂物依次理净。  
正是午后，索利德和诺艾尔应该正向着塔楼上的教习室去。  
他登楼的步子快而不急。从塔楼上的小窗边望去，不远处就能看到，和法格莱恩扭打在一起的自己，当年如何偶然张望到这窗内父亲的身影。诺赛尔也刚发现，从高处还能瞥到当年母亲和蕾欧娜训练的角落。  
一眼望去，哪处都是火焰和金属相撞得热烈。  
唯有高处刺下的聒噪声是陌生的，诺赛尔听到索利德的声音逐渐拔高。  
“你又要如何丢脸了啊，诺艾尔，啊？你这种——”  
他推开了门。  
戛然而止。  
母亲略显稚嫩的侧脸出现在他面前，接着迅速地转头，望向了自己，还眨了眨眼。  
血在倒流，他的嘴还一张一合，喉咙颤动。  
“索利德，你在闹什么？”  
“没，没什么。”他的幼弟几乎要把头埋到地里。还需训诫，诺赛尔想，但或许是父亲捏着他的脑袋才没让诺赛尔失态。“兄长，你怎么来这里了？”  
“今天你先回去吧。”诺赛尔答。“我有事找诺艾尔。”  
那个名字让他夺回了几分意识，诺艾尔，诺赛尔，母亲曾握着他的手让他摹这两个近似的名字。如果诺赛尔是女孩，就叫这个名字啦，她笑道。  
是妹妹，不是母亲。  
只是很像她。  
诺赛尔想起自己为何而来了。他注意到索利德小心翼翼的关门声让诺艾尔松了口气，但抬头注意到他的神情时又绞紧了手：“诺赛尔兄长...这些日子，您辛苦了。”  
她谨慎地避开了父亲的死，而诺赛尔置若罔闻：“魔法学到什么程度了？”  
“啊？”  
“老师教了什么？”  
她脸上硬是生出了一种畏缩的表情，吞吞吐吐：“刚教了简单的...攻击魔法。”  
“用给我看看。”  
“...当然。”她这么说着，抿紧了嘴，手却在抖，逃不过诺赛尔的眼。  
完全是勉强，诺艾尔今年十三岁，诺赛尔记得他和法格莱恩这个年龄时已经能做对攻的训练了，她却连控制魔法的攻击形态都做不好，只慢吞吞在空中浮起了两颗易碎的球形。  
只有魔力量还充沛。  
——却是她生来，就有的。  
“集中精神。”诺赛尔的声音像一把脱手的利刃，刺得她慌忙答应，却吃痛般让一枚球体失去控制撞向他。  
“兄长——！”在诺赛尔轻松挡开攻击的当口，另一枚水球正砸到了惊叫的诺艾尔头上。他收起魔法，刚要说“冷静点”，就看到这般境况。  
她浑身湿透，望着他的脸扭成一团，像是要求助，却软了腿跪在地上，傻傻地半张着嘴。  
狼狈，软弱，无用。  
亚希耶·希尔巴一生都未展现过的模样。如今却以她的姿态，她的面容，活生生地，出现在诺赛尔眼前。  
像是母亲死在他面前一样。

诺赛尔只能听到轰鸣。  
淹溺他的水的轰鸣，月光的轰鸣，精心装饰的墙的轰鸣，死寂的轰鸣。四面八方全是十四岁的噪音，直从他耳外穿进来，落在他心脏上惊天动地。  
只有父亲的声音是柔和的，又是最清晰的。  
诺赛尔。  
就记住她以前的样子不好吗？  
他现在听懂了。淌过他面颊的水，父亲头也不回的背影，还有磨平了棱角的面庞，全在悄无声息里抚慰他，在轻唱一首摇篮曲，但更像是读一首悼亡诗。  
那竟是仁慈的。  
是他的父亲，对他未经挫磨的灵魂，最大的仁慈。  
“...够了。”诺赛尔轻声说，转身就走。  
他受够了，这一切，他全受够了。  
为什么非得如此不可？他控诉天，为什么要带走她？  
“......兄长！”诺艾尔追了上去，她只以为诺赛尔是对她失望透顶，但诺赛尔眼里，当下的一切都是糊住的，他的意识在冥冥中，情绪随着步子一点点失控。  
为什么那时候要阻止我？他质问沉眠地底的父亲。为什么不让我见她？  
“请等一下！”  
他微微偏头，窗外——什么都没有。  
......为什么您要走呢？  
“诺赛尔兄长！”  
他轻声询问已经远去的母亲。  
为什么您不能回到我身边来呢？  
“我会变强的。”身后的少女说的每个字眼都在颤，“我会掌握这些魔法的，我不会...给希尔巴家族丢脸的！”  
她没有哭。她什么都不明白。  
“......为什么？”  
诺赛尔转头时视线是失焦的，胸中凝聚，沸腾的情绪撕开了他——这就是痛苦吗？他轻易地将它抛了出来，或许是针对诺艾尔去的，但或许仅仅因为，如果无法将这狂乱的怪物发泄出来，它就会逼着他刨开父母合葬的墓，然后呢？找个答案，还是将自己也埋进去——  
“为什么母亲要为了生你这样的人而死呢？”  
“...都是你害死了她。”  
一切都滞住了。  
他感觉到自己转过了头向前走。  
他听到自己的脚步声越来越轻。  
他看到自己的身影越来越小。  
他听到某人跪坐在地上的声音，浑身湿透，凉得无法动弹。  
他突然发现自己，还未从十四岁初冬的深夜，向外迈开一步去。  
可时间却是不停的，在他的团长披肩里密密地绣进了保暖用的毛，浸了水压得他的肩更沉了。而唯一能让他站起来的那个婴孩也不见了，丢了。  
他动不了。  
一场风雪直落进他眼里，避不开，他却还在走，朝向哪里？某处。杂务还清晰地缠着他，绊他的脚，或许他该回去，但宅邸里没有一样他熟悉的东西，他竭力经营的一切又断开了。  
诺赛尔。  
诺赛尔·希尔巴。  
算什么呢？

有什么握住了他的肩膀。  
“诺赛尔？”  
雪被面前耀眼的火融开了，依旧很刺眼。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
法格莱恩·凡米利安的声音，终于给了诺赛尔几分知觉。他轻轻挣开对方的手，注意到周围。自己似乎不自觉地走到了凡米利安家别宅门前。  
糟糕透顶。  
“你这几天骑士团都没去，怎么到这里来了？”法格莱恩牵着他的手往里走，“...家里出事了？”  
诺赛尔没法回应他。他说谎或退怯，法格莱恩一眼就能识破。而他一旦追问，诺赛尔就会被干净地剖开，露出鲜红发颤的心脏来。  
绝对不行，即使是法格莱恩也不行。  
诺赛尔索性说了实话：“我不想说。”  
法格莱恩如他所料怔了一下，这推辞，诺赛尔曾说得很频繁，总是为了他身上时不时冒出来的大小伤口。法格莱恩一心疼就容易着急，明知道诺赛尔自尊心高又不愿意让他担心，结果还是会吵起来。  
但近年来他作战越发老练，许久未说过这话了。法格莱恩只想到一种可能在他嘴里打转，他难得地犹豫了。  
“...是你妹妹的事吗？”  
他早知道了。  
诺赛尔连惊愕也是麻木的。  
其实没什么可奇怪的。在这个王都里亦真亦假的流言要比他的魔法快千倍，他早该明白的，那这挫败从哪里来呢？他还垂着头，却刚发现自己的手还在法格莱恩掌心里。他想抽出来，而法格莱恩立刻攥紧了他的手。  
“诺赛尔。”  
停滞。  
“......我什么都不会问的。”  
他这么说，声音轻下来了，像要渗进诺赛尔的骨头里。  
“让我陪你呆会儿吧。”法格莱恩卸了劲，让诺赛尔的手稳稳地躺在他掌心里。  
诺赛尔想，他该走的。再早几年，在他脊梁里拒绝依靠面前这人的冷硬还在的时候，他会的。  
可他生命中和亚希耶·希尔巴有关的一切都在凋零，唯独留下的痕迹几乎要把诺赛尔压垮。  
——他却还没有死。  
他牙间这点逼仄的涩意，只有法格莱恩能理解，诺赛尔也只可能向他坦白。  
法格莱恩很清楚，才会执拗地要陪着他，却是以一种张开双臂的方式，坦坦荡荡地表示，诺赛尔可以拒绝。  
正因如此，法格莱恩·凡米利安分明是他此时最不想见的人。  
可诺赛尔偏偏不知好歹，不自觉地，也要走到他身边去。  
为什么？  
他终于仰起头了，似乎是经年以来的第一次，认认真真打量法格莱恩的模样。  
他眼角总有点火色的眼影，虽说是家族象征，但诺赛尔初见他时就觉得古怪。  
他还曾暗地里为法格莱恩高他半头而闹别扭，现在他从个子到肩都比诺赛尔宽一圈，正适合把他搂在怀里。  
法格莱恩令人恼火的小嗜好太多了：喜欢亲诺赛尔的前辫，没事就缠着他的手，说话总喜欢贴着他的耳朵——凡是能让诺赛尔脸红的小动作他都乐意尝试一二。  
他还总有种让诺赛尔烦闷的坦诚：“因为诺赛尔害羞的时候很可爱。”法格莱恩笑起来眼睛会更亮：“但...你要是不为这种事害羞的话，我会更高兴。”  
他说这话时，眸色竟还是种沉稳的浅紫色。诺赛尔见过那颜色如何被情欲染成深色，如何雀跃，如何张扬地燃烧，如何静得像朦胧夜色。  
法格莱恩抱住他了。他总是暖和的，既不是他的魔法，也不是炉火带来的错觉。就在刚才，诺赛尔仅仅被他抓住肩，握着手，就能感觉到一切都在重回安稳，似乎在法格莱恩身边就该是如此。  
诺赛尔终于意识到了。  
他不能失去法格莱恩·凡米利安。  
这个念头几乎让他从嘴里迸出不得体的话来，但立刻噎在了喉间。  
面前这个人分明不是他的，是从凡米利安家偷拿的，是从某位贵族小姐那里借来的。  
诺赛尔自己也一样，法格莱恩现在抱着的，也是希尔巴家的家产。他们拥抱，接吻，缱绻缠绵，全是在透支，都是要偿还给支撑着他们人生的巍巍巨塔的。用什么还呢？诺赛尔不是终于将失去咽进腹中了吗？舌底不是还浸在那种滋味里吗？  
“...不必了。”  
他终于开口，用尽全力将法格莱恩推远。  
“现在家里和骑士团都很忙，我要回去了。”  
他直视对方，一字一句地说。  
“以后我不会再来了。你也不要来找我。”  
在对方怔忡的片刻，诺赛尔转头就走，却还是被快步追上的法格莱恩一把抓住手臂：“为什么？”  
“重要吗？”诺赛尔问，“你我都知道这些事总要结束的。”  
“我从来没这么想过。”  
诺赛尔冷淡地瞧他：“可我一直是这样想的。”  
若是法格莱恩被激怒了，事情或许还会好办些，烧伤是不太痛的，没有诺赛尔心口鼓动的裂口痛。可法格莱恩很平静，在诺赛尔说“一直”之前，他看上去要发火了，可那个词把他的怒气压平，熨出了几分迷茫来：“...那你为什么现在才说呢？”  
是啊，为什么呢？诺赛尔移开了眼。或许是因为自己的手现在还是暖的，终于是暖的了，和血一样暖和。  
“因为我还不够强。”他说。  
这样说，法格莱恩或许会觉得是他母亲的事吧，以为诺赛尔只是拼了命要维护希尔巴家。“那让你变成了很出色的人，诺赛尔，我很敬佩你。”他过去曾说，“但我总觉得你太累了…让我很心疼。”  
诺赛尔不能让他知道真相，知道他的父亲曾在他灵魂上驻墙，替他挡住痛苦，如今他自己推倒了一个角，就被姗姗来迟的尖碎痛楚溺毙。  
他太软弱了，只能把法格莱恩关在墙后面，既听不见他如何叩着自己的心口，也不会听见他离去的脚步声。  
诺赛尔又低声道：“放开我。”  
他早就了解法格莱恩了。面对横贯诺赛尔心口的疤时，他一向是适可而止的。这是他最强大的地方——如今却被诺赛尔当作弱点来利用。  
自我厌恶几乎要吞没他。但诺赛尔没法动，法格莱恩抓得他的手臂都木了，只感觉得到指甲嵌进他的肉里。  
快放手吧。法格莱恩忽重忽轻的呼吸声在他脖颈发颤，每一丝余温都让诺赛尔想逃，却说不出一句话来。  
他大约能猜到法格莱恩在想什么，不能让诺赛尔走，不能放手。可他能说什么？说什么都无法让诺赛尔留下来。  
可法格莱恩的声音又沉又重，超出他的预计。  
诺赛尔，他说。  
可我还是会来找你。  
还是会陪你一起训练。  
还是想找你说话。  
我不会主动抱你。  
但我还是喜欢你。  
这样也无所谓吗？  
诺赛尔。  
他果真松手了，可诺赛尔动不了。这个人真是太麻烦了，他下意识顽抗，他巴不得法格莱恩别来，别说，离他越远越好。  
可他仅仅要求了日常。  
诺赛尔避得开吗？一种熟悉的冷质将日常整合起来，他们都是王族，都担任着骑士团团长，这是他年少的青梅竹马，是他多年的劲敌，更是他知根知底的恋人。  
那人恍惚间，就以千百模样出现在诺赛尔眼前，只是微笑着，就将他燃烧起来，没一处不是烫的，快窒息了。他胸腔里全是咳不出的热烟，却又是很温厚的，是法格莱恩呼进去的。  
诺赛尔想转身看看法格莱恩的表情，想确定他的意图。  
可他看到了自己的父亲，站在法格莱恩背后质问自己，你这都做不到吗？  
诺赛尔不能做不到。  
他只觉得自己脚跟还是硬的，和负着披肩的肩膀一样硬。他鼻翼微张，空气灌进喉肺，微刺着他的骨头，前辫上的家徽落在他鼻尖上，习以为常就感觉不到了，但一直是在的。  
“跟我没有关系。”  
他喃喃，法格莱恩听到了吗？或许吧。他又露出了怎样的表情？诺赛尔不知道，他未回头，也听不清对方喊自己的名字。  
他只觉得自己不应该待在这里，径直向外靠近，步子很快，却死气沉沉。他困了，倦了，想宿在某处，没有法格莱恩的某处。  
已经是午夜了，无月无星，可诺赛尔似乎能一眼望穿朦胧的原野和将歇的王都。他看到希尔巴家苍白的塔楼，在那东侧，是书房，那其中积着细灰的旧书架，带潮味的空气，以及只能容下一人的黯淡光照，过去都是属于父亲的，如今已是他的了。  
那里是安全的，他直觉，竟因而产生了一丝眷恋。  
他要回去。  
他的墓在那里。

07  
那年他才十四岁，年轻得像一片雪，却永远错过了一个应有的告别。

**Author's Note:**

> 我构思这篇的时候176话刚出没多久，诺赛尔脸红超可爱所以就去墙外翻了翻邻岛友人的评价，顺便想看看有没有人写法格诺赛（p站是フエノゼ)  
> 结果，一，并没有多少粮。二，推上都说诺赛尔是妹控。  
> 因此我写这篇文章的两个理由就是给法格诺赛贡献点粮食（虽然不好吃qaq）以及说明诺赛尔只是单纯的母控x  
> 最后以一句NANA里的话感慨一下本篇的诺赛尔吧。  
> “强迫别人就是强迫自己，终究会战死沙场。”
> 
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
